JEALOUS 6
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Hyukjae hanya merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Siwon, tapi Donghae selalu mempermasalahkannya. Rasa cemburunya menjadikan alasan untuk Donghae melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak begitu disukai Hyukjae. Seharusnya Hyukjae menolak, tetapi akhirnya dia juga yang tidak bisa berhenti. [ONESHOT]


**JEALOUS 6**

 **(The Duality of Lee Donghae)**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Hyukjae berdiri di depan cermin dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Setelah mandi beberapa menit yang lalu, Hyukjae memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan _bathrobe_ yang sudah tersingkap hingga tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat dengan jelas. _Sexy_ dan menganggumkan memang, kulitnya putih bersih dan lekuk tubuhnya begitu molek. Hyukjae begitu menyukai bentuk pinggangnya yang ramping karena itu membuatnya cocok dengan pakaian apa pun. Tapi tunggu, ini bukan narsisme. Hyukjae tidak sedang mengaggumi tubuhnya sendiri. Hyukjae hanya sedang memperhatikan bercak-bercak merah yang ada dihampir seluruh tubuhnya. Paha bagian dalam, perut, pinggang, dada, dan bahu. Pandangan Hyukjae terpaku pada bahunya, lalu tiba-tiba ia mengembuskan napas yang cukup panjang. Bahunya yang putih mulus itu kini dipenuhi dengan bercak merah di sana-sini. Entah mengapa, belakangan ini Donghae suka sekali menggunakan giginya ketika mereka sedang bercumbu.

Hyukjae tidak betul-betul ingat sejak kapan, tapi belakangan ini Donghae suka sekali menggigiti bahunya dan meninggalkan tanda merah yang banyak di sana. Jika saja Hyukjae tidak melarangnya, Donghae mungkin tidak akan segan meninggalkan bekas gigitan dan hisapan di sepanjang lehernya.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah mengagumi properti milikku."

Hyukjae berjengit kaget ketika Donghae tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Pandangan mereka beradu saat keduanya menatap cermin. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan yang teduh. Untuk beberapa alasan, Hyukjae menyukai senyum dan tatapan Donghae yang seperti itu. Meski tanpa kata-kata sekalipun, Hyukjae merasa sangat dicintai.

"Kau indah, tidak perlu dilihat lagi." Donghae mengendusi leher Hyukjae, sementara kedua tangannya mengelus lembut perut datar Hyukjae dan terus naik hingga ke dada.

"Properti?" Hyukjae menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang hampir menyentuh putingnya, lalu melirik laki-laki tampan itu dengan sinis. "Ini tubuhku, idiot! Bukan propertimu!"

"Hmm, yang ada pada dirimu semuanya milikku." Donghae membalikkan tubuh Hyukjae, lalu mengecup keningnya. "Kening ini milkku." Kecupannya turun ke hidung dan pipi Hyukjae. "Hidung dan pipi ini juga milikku." Kecupannya turun lagi ke bibir penuh Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka. "Dan yang satu ini juga milikku."

"Dasar gila!" Hyukjae memaki, tetapi bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Cepat mandi sana, kau bau!"

Donghae tiba-tiba merengek dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Hyukjae. "Aku malas mandi hari ini."

"Jorok!" seru Hyukjae sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae agar menjauh darinya.

"Paras tampanku tidak akan luntur meski aku tidak mandi sekalipun." Donghae mengecup bahu Hyukjae, lalu menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang pekat.

"Sakit!" Hyukjae berseru diiringi suara desah yang pelan. "Jangan menambahnya lagi!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu dan ceruk leher Hyukjae. "Aku harus menandai milikku agar tidak disentuh orang lain, terutama Choi Siwon!"

Alis Hyukjae bertaut sambil menatap Donghae bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membawa nama Siwon?"

Donghae tiba-tiba melepaskan dekapannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, sementara matanya mengunci tatapan Hyukjae. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Kau membiarkan dirimu terus disentuh Siwon, kau terlalu dekat dengannya, dan kau terlalu sering tersenyum padanya."

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya Hyukjae seolah tanpa beban. "Dia temanku dan aku suka saat berada di dekatnya. Dia membuatku nyaman, dia mengerti apa yang aku mau, dan dia sangat peka."

Donghae menyeringai dengan tatapan berbahaya, tidak ada lagi senyum bak malaikat atau tatapan yang teduh. Tidak ada lagi wajah polos seperti anak kecil, yang ada sekarang hanyalah Donghae dengan seringai berbahaya dan urat-urat yang menonjol disekitar pelipisnya. Hyukjae yang tahu itu adalah tanda berbahaya untuknya, hanya bisa menahan napas selama beberapa detik. Berharap malam ini Donghae tidak melakukan hal yang mengerikan padanya.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat Donghae tiba-tiba meju selangkah ke arahnya.

"Jadi. Kau. Suka. Berada. Di dekat. Choi Siwon?" Donghae maju selangkah setiap satu kata terucap dari mulutnya, membuat Hyukjae mau tidak mau terus mundur hingga akhirnya tungkai kakinya menabrak tepian tempat tidur. Habis sudah Hyukjae malam ini.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku …"

Hyukjae tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba Donghae mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Jarak wajah mereka kini hanya tersisa bebera inci saja, bahkan Hyukjae bisa merasakan hangatnya embusan napas Donghae.

"Dia membuatmu merasa nyaman?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus wajah mulus Hyukjae dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Itu …"

"Dia sangat peka?" tanya Donghae lagi, kini jarinya turun ke tulang selangka Hyukjae.

"Dia perhatian?" Jemari Donghae makin turun ke dada dan puting Hyukjae yang menegang tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Dia lembut?" Kini Donghae mencubit puting tegang itu dengan gemas.

"Donghae … tunggu, bukan begitu maksudku." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, sementara tangannya berada di pergelangan Donghae. Berusaha menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, tetapi desahan tertahannya membuat Donghae tidak ingin berhenti.

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya Donghae sambil terus mencubit puncak dada Hyukjae. "Mau memujinya lagi? Apa lagi? Katakan padaku."

Hyukjae menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gerakan jari Donghae di puncak dadanya membuat sesuatu di bagian selatannya terasa geli. Jari-jari kakinya melingkar, menahan nikmat karena gerakan jari Donghae. Ini keterlaluan, Donghae hanya menggoda putingnya dan Hyukjae merasa ingin disentuh lebih lagi.

"Tidak mau mengatakannya?" Donghae membawa sebelah tangannya ke selangkangan Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu disentuh Siwon?"

"Aku …" Hyukjae terengah karena sejak tadi menahan desahannya. "Aku tidak tahu!"

"Hmm, tidak tahu?" Donghae menjilat sebelah puting Hyukjae dan tangannya di bawah sana meremas kuat kemaluan Hyukjae, membuat laki-laki yang berada di bawahnya itu makin gelisah tidak karuan.

"Dasar nakal!" Donghae bangun dan menarik lepas sabuk yang ada di pinggangnya. Tatapannya begitu garang seolah akan menerkam Hyukjae kapan saja.

Jujur saja, Hyukjae berasa berdesir ditatap seperti itu. Terlebih Donghae benar-benar gagah saat menarik sabuknya barusan. Oh, sinting! Hyukjae merasa ingin pasrah dan membiarkan Donghae melakukan apa pun dengan sabuk itu. Mengikatnya? Mencambuknya? Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae akan membiarkan Donghae melakukan apa pun.

"Oh, wow … lihat tatapanmu yang seolah memintaku untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengan sabuk ini." Donghae tertawa pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah gelisah Hyukjae. "Katakan, kau ingin aku melakukan apa dengan sabuk ini?"

Hyukjae tiba-tiba tidak bisa menahan desahannya, kakinya bergerak gelisah, dan tangannya memegangi selakangannya sendiri. "Di bawah sini geli, Donghae. Dia nakal! Kau harus menghukumnya."

Donghae mengumpat dan meremas kuat sabuk yang ada di tangannya. Sial, satu kalimat kotor Hyukjae bisa membuat bagian selatannya terasa sempit. Penisnya berdenyut sakit minta dilepaskan dari kurungan celana _jeans_ ketat yang membungkusnya.

"Kau memang harus dihukum rupanya, bahkan sekarang mulutmu bisa mengeluarkan kalimat sekotor itu." Donghae menarik kedua tangan Hyukjae ke atas kepalanya dan mengikatnya dengan sabuk. "Berani menurunkan tanganmu atau menyentuh dirimu sendiri tanpa persetujuan dariku, maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan klimaks sama sekali."

 _Sialan_ , Hyukjae mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat Donghae mengambil botol _lube_ dan kembali sambil membuka satu per satu kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ketika seluruh kain itu lepas dari tubuh atletis Donghae, nafsu birahi Hyukjae makin tidak terbendung. Hyukjae merasa panas dan kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah karena membayangkan Donghae yang mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya. Menguasainya dan membuatnya menuruti semua perintahnya yang mutlak.

"Hm? _Lube_ -nya tinggal sedikit, Hyuk." Donghae memasang raut wajah pura-pura cemas. "Bagaimana ini? Kita harus menghematnya, jadi aku akan menggunakannya sedikit saja."

Dan lagi, Hyukjae mengumpat dalam hati ditambah dengan sumpah serapah. Gila, seksnya kali ini akan terasa menyakitkan dan Hyukjae harus rela memelihara rasa sakit di bokongnya.

"Tak bisakah kau habiskan saja semuanya?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara lirih, gairahnya yang memuncak membuat suaranya tertahan dan terdengar seperti bisikan lembut.

Donghae menggeleng dengan raut wajah seperti anak kecil yang akan direbut mainannya, membuat Hyukjae kebingungan karena demi Tuhan! Dia melakukan itu ketika bertelanjang utuh di hadapannya Hyukjae. "Tidak boleh, Hyuk. Ini harus tersisa sampai kita sampai di Seoul lagi."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Donghae membuka lebar kedua kaki Hyukjae dan mulai menuangkan cairan lengket itu ke jarinya. Kemudian, Donghae membawa jari tengah dan manisnya untuk mempenetrasi lubang sempit Hyukjae dengan perlahan. Awalnya pelan, lama-lama Donghae gemas dan memperdalam tusukan jarinya. Pekikan dan desahan tertahan Hyukjae membuat Donghae makin ingin berbuat lebih.

"Donghae …" Hyukjae mendesah dan memekik tertahan. "Jangan … oh, ya Tuhan … jangan terlalu cepat. Angh …"

"Katakan padaku, apa Siwon bisa membuatmu keenakan seperti ini?" tanya Donghae sambil terus memaju-mundurkan jarinya, sementara tangannya yang lain menggerayangi puncak dada Hyukjae. "Apa dia bisa membuatmu mendesah seperti ini, hm?"

Hyukjae menggeleng sambil mendesah-desah, tangannya mengepal kuat, dan bibirnya tidak henti ia gigiti. "Donghae … jangan begini. Aku mohon!"

Bukannya menuruti keinginan Hyukjae, Donghae malah menyeringai sambil menjilati puting Hyukjae. Sebelum Hyukjae sempat protes, Donghae langsung menghisap kuat puting Hyukjae hingga membuatnya menjerit dan menggelinjang. Kaki dan tangannya bergerak gelisah, sementara matanya terpejam erat. Tidak bisa, Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan ini lebih lama lagi. Sesuatu seperti menggelitiki perutnya, Hyukjae mungkin akan segera melepaskan hasratnya hanya karena Donghae mempermainkan lubang dan puncak dadanya.

"Donghae! Jangan … angh!" Hyukjae menjerit dan memekik, tangannya ia tahan untuk tidak turun karena takut Donghae tidak membiarkannya klimaks.

Donghae mendesis saat mendengar desahan Hyukjae makin ribut. "Jangan terlalu keras, Hyuk. Jangan ribut, ini sudah malam."

Hyukjae akhirnya menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi untuk menahan jeritannya dan hanya mendesah-desah pelan. Tak lama Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae merelakan bibirnya untuk membungkan desahan Hyukjae yang begitu keras. Donghae meraup bibir penuh Hyukjae yang terasa kenyal, saat gemas ia tidak ragu menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Bibir Hyukjae yang selalu diolesi _lipbalm_ beraroma stroberi terasa manis dan Donghae makin tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencecap bibir ranum itu.

"Oh? Apa ini? basah sekali di sini." Donghae tiba-tiba melepas pagutannya dan menarik jarinya dari lubang Hyukjae yang kini berkedut karena merasa kosong. Jarinya yang sedang memilin sebelah puting Hyukjae pun ia tarik. Matanya memperhatikan penis Hyukjae yang tegang sambil berdecak. "Kau belum boleh keluar, Hyuk!"

Tanpa beban sedikit pun, Donghae kembali memilin puting Hyukjae dan mengusap lembut kepala penisnya dengan ujung jari. Sesekali Donghae menusukkan kukunya di lubang yang mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Tidak ada yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan selain mendesah tertahan dan melipat jari-jari kakinya. Sentuhan Donghae benar-benar memabukan dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggila.

"Donghae … aku mohon berhenti bermain-main." Hyukjae memohon sambil menggeleng tidak tahan. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya."

"Hmm? Kau ingin aku cepat melakukannya?" tanya Donghae tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya di ujung penis Hyukjae. "Kalau begitu, kau harus melakukannya sendiri. Kau harus mencari kenikmatanmu sendiri."

Sial, benar-benar sial! Donghae menggoda Hyukjae dan terus bermain-main dengannya. Kini Donghae berbaring di samping Hyukjae dan menunggu Hyukjae menungganginya.

"Kau harus bergerak sendiri, mencari apa yang kau mau." Donghae tersenyum berbahaya, sambil mengoleskan sedikit cairan _lube_ ke penisnya yang tegang.

"Sialan! Aku benci padamu, idiot!" seru Hyukjae jengkel, tetapi ia tetap menuruti keinginan Donghae dan naik ke atas tubuhnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku menunggangimu jika tanganku kau ikat seperti ini? Kau memang benar-benar bodoh!"

Donghae tidak membalas kata-kata Hyukjae dan memegangi penisnya sendiri, sementara sebelah tangannya mengarahkan pinggul Hyukjae. "Angkat sedikit bokongmu, Hyuk. Saat kepalanya menyentuh lubangnya, jatuhkan bokongmu agar dia langsung menabrak titik terdalammu."

 _Fuck!_ Hyukjae mengumpat dalam hati, telinganya terasa panas mendengar kalimat kotor Donghae. Lubangnya berkedut dan penisnya tiba-tiba merasa geli.

"Angh … Donghae!" Hyukjae menjerit sambil mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bokongnya terasa panas dan perih karena kurangnya cairan _lube_ yang Donghae oleskan di penisnya. "Sakit … sakit sekali."

"Kau harus bergerak dengan cepat agar rasa sakitnya hilang, Hyuk." Donghae terkekeh melihat Hyukjae bergerak gelisah di atas tubuhnya.

"Kurang … kurang cepat." Hyukjae bergerak naik-turun dengan perlahan di atas tubuh Donghae. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, Hyukjae sayang." Donghae menepuk kedua pipi bokong Hyukjae hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. "Ayo, bergerak, Hyuk."

Hyukjae menggeleng sambil terus naik-turun di atas tubuh Donghae. "Tidak bisa … tolong … kumohon, Donghae."

Melihat Hyukjae kepayahan bergerak di atas tubuhnya, Donghae akhirnya mengalah dan berganti posisi. Hyukjae kembali berbaring di bawahnya. "Nah, kita sudah berganti posisi."

Meski telah berada diposisi yang nyaman, Hyukjae tetap bergerak gelisah dan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Donghae bergerak dengan lambat dan itu membuatnya frustrasi. Titik terdalamnya tidak tersentuh dan gerakan Donghae hanya membuat rasa perih dan panas di lubangnya makin menjadi.

"Kurang cepat, Donghae." Hyukjae merengek sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Lebih cepat, kumohon."

"Kau ingin aku bergerak cepat?" tanya Donghae sambil mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Seperti ini, hm?"

"Angh … kurang, kurang, Donghae!" Hyukjae belingsatan saat ujung penis Donghae menabrak titik terdalamnya, ia ingin Donghae terus menabrak titik itu tanpa jeda.

"Kurang?" Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat lagi. "Seperti ini, hm? Seperti ini?"

Akhirnya Hyukjae mendesah keras, tidak peduli dengan apa pun. Titik terdalamnya ditabrak dengan akurat dan itu membuat perutnya seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu. Penisnya berkedut haus akan sentuhan, tapi Donghae terlalu sibuk memanjakan puncak dadanya dan melupakan penisnya. Ingin menurunkan tangannya, tapi Hyukjae takut Donghae akan benar-benar melakukan gertakannya. Hyukjae tidak suka orgasme kering, sakit dan menyebalkan.

"Donghae … ah! Tunggu, berhenti! Kumohon, angh … sakit!" Hyukjae menjerit keras saat Donghae mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, titik terdalamnya benar-benar dihajar hingga membuat gila rasanya. "Pelan-pelan!"

"Kau tadi memintaku untuk melakukannya dengan cepat." Donghae memperlambat gerakannya, membuat Hyukjae menggeliat dan merengek tidak suka. "Aku tidak akan bergerak, sekarang kau yang harus bergerak sendiri."

Hyukjae menggigit telunjuknya sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata _doe_ -nya yang berkilau karena cahaya lampu. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan titik terdalamku jika bergerak sendiri."

Donghae tertawa pelan sambil memperhatikan pinggul Hyukjae yang mulai bergerak dengan susah payah. Tangannya kembali mengelus dan meggaruk ujung penis Hyukjae yang sudah basah karena cairan precum yang tidak berhenti keluar. Sebelah tangannya yang kosong ia bawa untuk mengelus kedua puting Hyukjae secara bergantian. Puting kecokelatan itu benar-benar mencuat dan terlihat bengkak karena sejak tadi Donghae tidak berhenti memainkannya.

"Putingmu tegang sekali, Hyuk." Donghae mencubit puncak dada Hyukjae dengan gemas, lalu kembali menggaruk ujung penisnya. "Dan di sini juga tegang."

Hyukjae memekik dan melenguh panjang saat Donghae mempermainkan puncak dadanya yang sensitif, gerakan pinggulnya makin cepat karena rangsangan Donghae yang bertubi-tubi. "Donghae, bergeraklah!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, jangan merengek seperti itu." Donghae menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Hyukjae yang berpeluh keringat, mengusap lembut pipinya, dan mengecup bibir penuhnya yang merona merah. "Kau ingin aku bergerak seperti ini, hm? Mengenai titik terdalammu dan menggaruk ujung penismu dengan ujung jariku, hm?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan memagut bibir tipis Donghae dengan sensual, merasakan betapa nikmatnya gerakan pinggul Donghae yang tidak terlalu cepat, tetapi tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya.

"Kau indah, Hyuk. Aku tidak suka orang lain menikmati keindahanmu." Donghae melepaskan ciuman panjang Hyukjae dan hanya mengecupinya dengan singkat.

"Hei!" Hyukjae memberengut saat Donghae menghindari pagutannya dan terus memberi Hyukjae ciuman-ciuman yang ringan.

"Aku sedang tidak tertarik pada bibirmu, Hyuk." Donghae menurunkan pandangannya dan menyeringai saat melihat puncak dada Hyukjae yang begitu menggoda untuk dibelai dan dihisap. "Aku ingin putingmu."

Donghae menghisap kuat puting kanan Hyukjae dan tangannya yang kosong memilin puting yang kiri. Sementara tangannya yang lain berada di bagian selatan Hyukjae, membelai dan sesekali menggaruknya dengan sensual. Hyukjae bebas mengeluarkan desahannya sambil menarik-narik rambut hitam Donghae yang mulai panjang. Kakinya bergerak gelisah saat merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari ujung penisnya.

"Donghae … ngh … aku sampai, aku akan sampai."

"Hm? Oke." Donghae mempercepat gerakannya dan terus menghisap puting Hyukjae. Saat merasa Hyukjae mengetatkan lubangnya dan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, Donghae tahu kekasihnya itu akan sampai.

"Donghae!" Hyukjae mengenjang saat cairan putih keluar dari ujung penisnya dan membasahi tangan Donghae.

"Oh, Hyuk …" Donghae menggeram dan memperdalam tusukannya saat melepaskan hasratnya yang tidak tertahan lagi karena jepitan lubang Hyukjae yang terlalu kuat. "Aku sampai, Hyukjae.

Keduanya terengah, Donghae langsung melepaskan tautannya dan berbaring di samping Hyukjae. Ketika Hyukjae hendak berbalik, Donghae menahannya dan langsung mendekap laki-laki yang lebih kurus darinya itu.

"Jangan memunggungiku, Hyuk."

"Dasar gila!" Hyukjae tiba-tiba memaki. "Kita baru melakukannya kemarin dan sekarang kau melakukannya lagi."

"Siapa suruh kau membahas Siwon di depanku!" Donghae memberengut sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan mata sendunya yang seperti minta dikasihani. "Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Siwon! Aku tidak suka caramu tersenyum dan menatapnya! Aku tidak suka!"

Hyukjae tertawa sambil mengelus rambut Donghae. Sinting, laki-laki ini baru saja menggagahinya dengan seringaian yang berbahaya dan sekarang dia merajuk seperti bocah kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya, dengan wajah semanis ini kau baru saja berkata kotor padaku dan menggagahiku dengan beringas."

Donghae beringsut mendekati Hyukjae dan mendekapnya dengan erat, menenggelamnkan wajahnya di dada Hyukjae. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan Siwon."

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengelus kepala Donghae, sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Hyuk," panggil Donghae tiba-tiba, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Hmm?"

"Kau melakukan sesuatu pada putingmu, ya?" tanya Donghae sambil mendongak dan menatap lurus mata _doe_ Hyukjae.

"Melakukan apa?" Hyukjae balik bertanya, ia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Donghae.

"Dia terlihat menggodaku." Donghae membawa telunjuknya untuk menyentuh puncak dada Hyukjae. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti menghisapnya."

"Hei! Dasar kau idiot mesum!" seru Hyukjae sambil mendorong wajah Donghae agar menjauh. "Pergi sana!"

"Hng! Aku tidak mau, aku mau menghisapnya lagi."

"Kau membuatnya bengkak, idiot! Aku nanti tidak bisa memakai baju yang ketat!"

Donghae mendesis tidak suka. "Hyuk, aku tidak suka kau memakai sesuatu yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhmu. Nanti Siwon makin menempel padamu!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh!"

"Diam dan jangan bergerak, Hyuk. Sesuatu mengundangku untuk menghisapnya.

"Idiot sialan! Pergi sana!"

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

Hyukjae meringis saat memakai kaosnya, puncak dadanya menjadi sangat sensitif karena perbuatan Donghae. Serius, Donghae benar-benar sudah gila! Tiap kali ada kesempatan, dia tidak akan melewatkannya dan terus saja menyentuh puncak dadanya. Kapan pun mereka berdua, Donghae tidak segan mengangkat pakaian Hyukjae hingga sebatas dada dan mulai menggerayangi putingnya. Harus Hyukjae akui, dia memang menikmatinya. Tapi jika dilakukan terus-menerus? Hyukjae bisa gila karena tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Tiap kali Donghae menyentuh putingnya, Hyukjae tidak tahan ingin disentuh Donghae.

"Hyuk! Sedang apa di situ? Ayo, jalan!"

 _Dasar manusia tidak peka_ , Hyukjae membatin kesal. Dia pikir, Hyukjae baik-baik saja setelah melakukan seks tanpa _lube_ yang cukup? Dia pikir bokongnya tidak sakit karena menerima penisnya yang kelewatan besarnya itu? Donghae pasti sudah gila, ingatkan Hyukjae agar tidak membukan pintu apartemen untuknya nanti. Biar saja dia mati membeku diluar!

"Kenapa diam? Ayo, nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, tetapi Hyukjae mengabaikannya dan beralih pada Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon sambil menangkup wajah Hyukjae. "Kau terlihat kacau."

Donghae membuang napas sambil menatap tajam Siwon. "Bukan urusanmu, cepat pergi sana! Hyukjae akan berjalan denganku."

"Eung." Hyukjae mengangguk sambil mencebik. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja karena Donghae idiot itu! Aku jalan denganmu saja."

"Kau bisa berjalan? Aku bisa naik ke punggungku kalau mau." Siwon tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya yang menawan terlihat.

"Kau berlebihan!" Hyukjae tertawa pelan. "Aku masih bisa berjalan."

"Oh, oke. Biar aku yang bawakan barang-barangmu." Siwon baru saja akan menarik koper dan beberapa _paper bag_ milik Hyukjae, tapi laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu menggeleng dan menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon.

"Kita jalan saja, barang-barangku biar Donghae yang bawa."

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan merangkul Hyukjae. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, kita jalan."

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Aku tiba-tiba ingin meruntuhkan gedung hotel ini." Donghae menendang-nendang udara sambil bersumpah serapah. "Hei, kalian berdua! Hei! Apa aku tidak terlihat di sini?"

Hyukjae dan Siwon tampak peduli dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Donghae yang sebentar lagi terlihat akan menangis.

"Sialan kalian berdua! Terkutuk kalian!"

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･** **ﾟ**

* * *

 **Uke on top itu berat, kamu gak akan kuat. Biar aku yang gerak.  
**

 **-Donghae, 1986**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahahahah gila mesum sekali... gara-gara Donghae yang makin sini makin aduhai mesumnya di stage, juga gara-gara Hyukjae yg tiba-tiba terlihat dadanya bengkak(?) di airport kemaren wkwkwkwk**

 **Oke ini gak di edit sama sekali, begitu ngetik langsung publish, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo**

 **Ngetik dan tiga jam aja dan langsung publish krn ngejar gratisan hotspot(?) wkwkwkwkkw**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
